


Out Of My League

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, High School, LMAO, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a somewhat failed blow job, Jose gives Brock what he's looking for.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 3





	Out Of My League

Jose sighed in biology, bored out of his mind and trying not to fall asleep. He still felt ashamed and embarrassed about his failed blow job last week, and he wanted to make it up to Brock. Once the bell rang, he went into the hallway and grabbed his phone. 

'Meet me under the bleachers at lunch?' He waited on Brock's reply.

'sure' Jose smiled and put his phone in his backpack. 

-

The morning went be agonizingly slow, and Jose couldn't wait for lunch. When it finally came, he darted out of homeroom and ran to the bleachers. Brock was already there, smoking a cigarette. Jose sat down next to him and coughed, waving the smoke out of his face. Brock quickly finished it and put it out on the grass.

"So what did you wanna meet here for?" Jose bit his lip.

"I'm sorry about last week," He started, putting his hand on Brock's chest.

"I wanna make it up to you." Brock shifted uncomfortably.

"It's fine, you don't have to." Jose's gaze shifted downwards, feeling Brock's uneasy energy. Brock cupped Jose's chin, forcing him to look at the taller boy.

"Seriously, it's okay." Jose took a deep breath before saying what he wanted to say.

"I... I wanna um, have s-sex with you." Brock let go of Jose's chin and looked at him with wide eyes.

"For real?" Jose nodded, blushing.

"I'm down. When?" Jose perked up.

"Um, now?" Brock looked at Jose and smiled.

"Right here, right now?" Jose shrugged.

"Why not?" Brock laughed.

"Fuck it. You ever taken it in the ass before?" Jose nodded, even though he'd never so much as fingered himself.

"Lunch ends in ten minutes, we have to make this quick." Brock took himself out of his pants and stroked himself into hardness and Jose got up on his knees and slid his pants and underwear down and got on all fours. Brock grabbed his hips and slid in, and Jose never felt so much pain in his life; it felt like he was being torn open. 

"Fuck you're tight," Brock said under his breath. Jose fought back tears and bit his lip so hard it drew blood as Brock slammed into him. 

"Can you please slow-" Before Jose could finish his sentence, Brock moaned and Jose felt his cum filling him up. Brock pulled out, put himself away, and stood up.

"Thanks." He walked off and Jose felt his cum dripping out of his ass.

"Gross..." He muttered and pulled his pants and underwear back up. Maybe sexual stuff just wasn't for him.


End file.
